Increased demand on ADC performance is imposing harder and harder requirements on the ADC resolution, resulting in longer design cycles, facing semiconductor technology challenges.
The demand on ADC accuracy and resolution is increasing. Especially for new μC architectures, being under cost pressure and having to migrate to cost optimized process nodes for digital, it is difficult to keep up with the integration of high performance of analog, like ADCs.
Therefore, there is a need in the art as understood by the present inventors to addresses at least some of the concerns of the usage of the prior art.